The evolution of aircraft towards an increased use of electrical consumers has considerably increased the need for electrical energy and power. In order to satisfy these new needs, systems have notably been developed in which the necessary electrical energy is stored on board the aircraft before take-off. From this perspective, packs of ultracapacitors, for example, have been introduced. Such packs are described, for example, in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,603.
However, it is necessary, with such systems, to optimize the energy and power density in order to reduce their mass and volume, so as to allow the mass of aircraft to be lightened and hence their environmental impact to be reduced.
A need to reduce the mass and volume of such systems therefore exists, while improving the energy and power density supplied by said systems.
One aspect of this invention allows this first technical problem to be resolved.
It is traditional for a stiffened panel to comprise a skin and at least one substantially elongated stiffener, including a groove placed in the longitudinal direction and forming a cavity with the skin. Such a stiffened panel is generally manufactured by draping over a tooling core whose shape is complementary with the cavity, and which is withdrawn once manufacturing is finished. The operation for withdrawing the tooling core is described, for example, in the Applicant's document FR2898539.
However, withdrawal of the tooling core is particularly difficult, notably when the stiffener has a double curvature. In fact, such an operation necessitates much time and means.
A need therefore exists to simplify the manufacturing method of such a stiffened panel, notably the operation of withdrawal from the tooling core, so as to reduce its time and cost.
One aspect of this invention allows this second technical problem to be resolved.